


All of Us, Together

by gloryasme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: My version of Hamilton as if was a big poly relationship because we need more of these.





	All of Us, Together

Alexander took Eliza’s arm and took her for a walk, mentally preparing what was to be a very unexpected conversation. Once they were far enough away from the party held in the Washington estate, he decided to speak up.

 

“Betsey, my dearest,” He starts. “I have something to discuss with you concerning my relations with his excellency and my friends.” Eliza looks to him curiously with a tilt of her hair. 

 

“What is it, my love?” she asks. 

 

“Before I met you we were sort of… how you say… a harem…” Eliza blinked in shock, process this information as Alexander cringed. His brilliant mind and choice of words were failing him and there was no way he could talk himself out of this. 

 

“A harem…” Eliza repeats, thinking to herself. “Who else have interacted in such a thing?” She asks. 

 

“Washington, Mulligan, Lafayette, Laurens, Burr, Madison and myself are the only ones who are apart of it,” Alexander replied. 

 

“Do their wives know?” Eliza asked. 

 

“Martha Washington, Laurens, Marie Adrienne and Elizabeth Mulligan are a harem of their own, something about a pact the Washingtons made together,” Alexander replied. “I am not sure of the details myself.”

 

“So the wives are a harem and their husbands are a separate one,” Eliza mused, somehow finding the idea amusing. 

 

“Are you okay with this, Betsey? I wanted to ask before the wedding, so there are no secrets between us.” Eliza hums in thought. 

 

“Very well, I shall allow it,” Eliza says. Alexander was in silent shock, Eliza accepting this was hard for Alexander to wrap his head around. 

 

“S-sorry?”

 

“I shall allow it, IF, I am allowed to be involved with the Marthas and Elizabeth,” Eliza replies. 

 

“Thank you for your understand, dearest, however, that is up to the girls to decide,” Alexander says. 

 

“Than I shall be discussing this with Mrs Washington,” Alexander smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to Eliza’s lips. 

 

“Thank you, dearest,” 

  
And they made their way back to the estate.

 

—

 

Elizabeth Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton’s wedding was definitely one to remember. 

 

George and Martha Washington were there, accompanied by Martha’s children. John and Martha Laurens were there, accompanied by three-year-old Frances-Eleanor and one-year-old Henderson, their children. Gilbert and Adrienne de Lafayette were there, accompanied by two-year-old Anastasie and one-year-old Georges, their children. Hercules and heavily ‘pop any day now’ pregnant Elizabeth Mulligan was there. Aaron Burr and James Madison were there. John and Angelica Church were there, accompanied by two-year-old Philip and one-year-old Catherine, their children. Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler was also there, accompanied by the rest of the Schuyler family.

 

Instead of her newly wedded husband, Eliza sought out another after the ceremony in her slightly drunken haze and clutched into Laurens’ arm once she found him. “Martha, dear, you wouldn’t mind if I steal your husband, would you not?” Eliza asks. Angelica raised an eyebrow as Martha shrugged Eliza off. 

 

“Be sure he’s good to go home.” Was all Martha said in reply. 

 

“Are you not concerned?” Church asked Martha after Eliza managed to drag willing a Laurens away. 

 

“Not particularly, I’m going to congratulate the groom, adieu.”

 

Martha curtly walked away, finding Alexander and pressing her lips to his ear in a whisper from listening ears. Whatever she told him, he didn’t seem bothered by, responding with a smile. Martha then left, probably to find her daughter.

 

—

 

Eliza was interested in Lafayette, more than a married woman ought to, but Martha was fine with Eliza taking John for a bit, would Adrienne not be the same? Eliza was nervous, but she did know Martha and Elizabeth had expressed feeling odd about some of the other men and she had an idea to propose, so she decided to gather everyone up the next chance she got. This happened to be Aaron’s wedding to Theodosia two years later. Theodosia had warmly been involved with the woman harem, introduced to it much the same way Eliza had been.

 

Eliza was fresh from birth with a seven month-year-old Philip on her hip, obviously not Alexander’s child, but instead John’s. Thankfully no one it concerned was worried about it. Now five-year-old Frances-Eleanor Laurens was in the garden playing with the younger kids, Henderson Laurens (3),Anastasie de Lafayette (4), Georges de Lafayette (3), Philip Church (4), Catherine Church (3), John Mulligan (2) and John Church the second (1).

 

“I know you are wondering why I have called on this meeting,” Eliza starts, adjusting Philip on her hip. The others nodded. “It’s concerning the harems…” she continues, feeling the air in the room tense. “I wanted to know is we could… merge them, in any way? Myself and others who shall go unnamed have agreed we’d like to be one big… relationship, of sorts.” Eliza says. 

 

“Well… George and I agreed we wouldn’t with the opposite sex, but it’s up to you children,” Martha W starts. 

 

“Ma amour agrees,” Lafayette says, Adrienne on his arm. 

 

“As do we,” Elizabeth M says. 

 

“Of course!” Theodosia beams, Aaron blushing at her arm. 

 

“Yes, I suppose,” James says, ever shy in approach.

 

They thought there was nothing to worry about.

 

The war soon ended and the revolutionaries went home. The Laurens’ were moving from London, well, Martha was, John was still in South Carolina cleaning up from the war. Martha her children were staying at the Hamilton home when Eliza read the letter.

 

“On Tuesday the twenty-seventh.” Martha starts. George listened absentmindedly.

 

“My son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.” Theodosia read, Aaron’s eyes widening in shock, forgetting whatever he was doing and James already crying, albeit silently.

 

“The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.” Elizabeth read, watching her husband give no emotional reaction, instead of taking some random alcohol from the cabinet and sculling half the bottle in one go.

 

“His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.” Adrienne finishes, tears pooling down her eyes as her husband pulls her in for a hug.

 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Eliza asks. Martha’s eyes land on Alexander, who seems to be in shock. 

 

“I have so much work to do…” He almost whispers, walking out of the room like a ghost. 

 

“Oh, Eliza.” Martha murmured under her breath, pulling the other woman closer to her. “We’ll be alright.” 

 

Perhaps if she said it enough, it’d be true.

 

—

 

Henry Laurens was barely listening to the priest at his eldest son’s funeral. Martha and Mary, his beloved daughters, stood either side of him, crying, Martha’s husband there to support her. His sons, Henry Jr and James were somewhere in the crowd. 

 

Martha Manning was there, crying as well, her and John’s children at her feet with sort of scared and upset looks expressed on their faces. 

 

The Alexander kid John spoke fondly of showed up with his wife and son who looked… oddly like John himself. 

 

Their other friends also showed up. Hercules Mulligan showed with his wife and child. The Lafayette boy and his wife also showed up to give their condolences. The Washingtons came to the funeral, and even some others Henry didn’t know, Aaron Burr and James Madison he thinks their names were.

 

—

 

The next year, Theodosia Jr was born. 

 

—

 

The year after, Martha died of problems health-wise. Everyone attended her funeral and Eliza decided then and there, as she held her pregnant belly, that she’d raise Martha and John’s children as her own.

 

—

 

James and Alexander fell apart, leading to James leaving the “relationship” as they called it.

 

Aaron helped him meet a woman named Dolley Payne and they eventually married.

 

Thomas Jefferson came back from Paris and George had him become Secretary of State.

 

—

 

It was sometime after a cabinet battle. Thomas was walking to Hamilton’s office, having reason to talk to the man.

 

“-James, _please_!” At Hamilton’s voice, Thomas stopped at the door and peered through the crack. “Just… talk to Dolley, Betsey misses you and I miss you,” Hamilton was begging James for something. Hamilton had James’ hands in his own and a desperate look on his face. James looked like he was having a crisis. 

 

“I-I…”

 

“James, everyone misses you,” A deeper voice adds. Was that Washington? Said man appeared in Thomas’ view through the crack in the door, placing a hand on James’ shoulder. “But we won’t force anything on you.” He says. James looked between them both. 

 

“I-I’ll talk to Dolley, she was a friend of Aaron’s and I know she’s friends with Eliza so… perhaps she’ll be okay with it,” James shrugs.

 

Washington smiled, a rare loving smile Thomas had seen once, directed towards his wife. Hamilton himself beamed happily, tugging and James’ shoulders and pulling the other man into a kiss. Thomas was in shock as, not only did Washington accept this happing in front of him, but James kissed Hamilton BACK!

 

Thomas didn’t manage to stifle the gasp leaving his throat and the three were made aware of his presence. He backed up and fell into the wall as the door opened further and Washington peered out to him. Shock plastered the faces of the three men he’d interrupted. 

 

“T-Thomas! I can explain!” James spoke first. “I-it’s just a-uh-! Uh…!”

 

“Harem.” Hamilton finished with a clearing of his throat. 

 

“I request you don’t spread this information, Secretary Jefferson,” Washington says. Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

 

—

 

Dolley had agreed and that night was spent in bed with her Madison, Hamilton and Mulligan, not to mention their wives.

 

The Madison’s became a part of their family once more.

 

—

 

Alexander was finishing up in his office, meaning to walk home when a drunk and slightly underdressed Jefferson stumbled into his office. Hamilton was surprised, what had caused the man to become so drunk?

 

Thomas spoke nonsense mostly, but one thing had led to another and Alexander found himself waking up in bed with him the next morning.

 

Thomas seemed extremely freaked out but Alexander explained to him it wasn’t unenjoyable and asked is he wanted to try the harem. Thomas was hesitant but agreed.

 

Having sex with another woman, one that wasn't a slave was amazing, Thomas admitted to himself and no one else, and he had the choice of Elizabeth Hamilton Sr, Elizabeth Mulligan, Dolley Madison, Theodosia Burr Sr or Adrienne de Lafayette.

 

He was quite happy with this.

 

And Thomas filled the hole in the hearts of those suffering from the loss of Martha and John Laurens.

 

—

 

A young woman appeared one night whilst Eliza was visiting her father in Albany. Alexander gave her some money and walked her home, shocked once he was suddenly pulled to bed with her, but did not complain of the actions of that night.

 

Alexander wrote to Eliza about it, she responded casually and requested to speak to the woman, Maria Reynolds her name was, once she returned. 

 

Eliza explained the situation to a shocked Maria and invited her to join one night. Maria accepted.

 

The night Maria spent with the Hamiltons, Mulligans, Lafayettes, Burrs, Madisons and Thomas Jefferson was one to remember, and once Mr Reynolds letter arrived to Alexander, everyone laughed.

 

Alexander and Aaron worked on the case to get Maria divorced from Reynolds with full custody of her daughter, Susan.

 

—

 

Theodosia got sick and died. 1794

 

Burr remarried to Maria, birthing four younger half-siblings to their daughters.

 

Aaron and Alexander had a falling out, which went as well as expected. Burr pulled away from interaction with Hamilton, their wives still interacted.

 

Philip Hamilton died. 1801.

 

Angelica Hamilton lost her sanity.

 

—

 

Aaron stared in shock at Alexander’s body, still hardly living in the grass before being ushered away and back to New York.

 

“Maria, gather the kids, we’re leaving.” He says as he gets home. 

 

“What?” She asks, looking up from the book she’d been reading. “Whatever for?”

 

“Just-! We need to leave, I fucked up.” Maria gave her husband a sympathetic look and gathered the children. The couple left as soon as they could.

 

—

 

Theodosia Burr Alston died in 1813.

 

Maria died 1828 leaving Aaron with five children. He moved back to New York and found himself at Eliza’s door. He knocked hesitantly.

 

“Aaron Burr, hello stranger,” Eliza greets after the door’s opened. “To what do I owe the midnight meeting?” she asks. Aaron searches for any sight of hatred or malice in her eyes but finds none. 

 

“I… I simply wanted to talk… and beg for your forgiveness.” Aaron replied.

 

Eliza’s eyes somehow softened more as she caressed her face. “You needn’t do that, Aaron.” She replies, kissing him lightly. 

 

“How is Maria doing? I have not heard from her in a while,” Eliza says as she lets Aaron into her home. 

 

“Maria has passed,” Aaron replied darkly, earning a gasp from the widow before him. 

 

“Poor thing,” Eliza says.  The pair are silent as Eliza makes Aaron tea and they move to the living room.

 

“I miss him, you know,” Eliza says softly. Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yet I do not blame you for shooting him, to be perfectly honest, I was quite sure I was going to do the same thing.” Aaron chuckled slightly. 

 

“I suppose I beat you to it, then.” 

 

Eliza giggled. “I do suppose.”

 

—

 

The pair married, conjoining their families of seven and five to make twelve children. Aaron helped Eliza preserve Alexander’s legacy until his death in 1836. Eliza worked preserving both their legacies until 1854, where she finally joined them in heaven.

 

 

—

 

Story features/ references;

 

George Washington

Martha Dandridge-Custis-Washington

Henry Laurens

 

Daniel Custis **(Died young)**

Frances Custis **(Died young)**

John Parke “Jacky” Custis

Martha “Patsy” Custis

Alexander Hamilton

John Laurens

Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette

Hercules Mulligan

Thomas Jefferson

James Madison

Aaron Burr

John Church

Stephan Van Rensselaer

Angelica Schuyler-Church

Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler-Hamilton-Burr

Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler Van Rensselaer

Martha Manning-Laurens

Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles, de Lafayette

Martha Wayles-Jefferson

Dolley Payne-Madison

Maria Lewis-Reynolds-Burr

Martha “Patsy” Laurens-Ramsay

Mary Laurens

Henry Laurens Jr

James Laurens

 

 

Frances Laurens

Henriette de Lafayette **(Died young)**

Anastasie de Lafayette

John W. Mulligan

Georges Washington Louis Gilbert de La Fayette

William Cooke Mulligan

Marie Antoinette Virginie de Lafayette

Susan Reynolds

Philip Church

Catharine "Kitty" Church

Henderson Laurens **Fake(?)**

John Barker Church II

Philip Hamilton

Richard Hamilton Church **(Died Young)**

Elizabeth Matilda Church

Angelica Hamilton

Alexander, Jr. Hamilton

James Alexander Hamilton

Susanna Burr **Fake**

John Church Hamilton

Sarah Burr **Fake**

John Burr **Fake**

Alexander Church **(Died young)**

William Stephen Hamilton

Martha Burr **Fake**

Richard Stephen Church

Eliza Hamilton-Holly

Angelica Church

Philip Hamilton II


End file.
